New Orleans
by rubberduckybugati
Summary: Yetta has been a vampire for a long long time, and she has only ever loved truly loved one man. The problem is he also happens to be her best friend and she is terrified that if she admits her feelings for him she will lose him forever. Who is the mystery man, will Yetta get up the courage to tell him how she really feels and if she does will he feel the same way? Find out inside!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the Characters, they belong to Warner Brothers, The CW, the wonderful Julie Plec and her amazing team of writers and Richelle Mead. **

**A/N Hey everyone this is my first Originals fan fiction so reviews would be greatly appreciated! I hope (no pun intended) you like it! Please let me know what you think.**

Yetta's POV

I drive slowly up the main street searching for a parking space silently cursing when I can't find one. Reaching the end of the street I turn around for one last lap in hope that I will get lucky and find a place to park, I've been circling for near on half an hour looking for a place to park and I'm starting to get hungry. I scan the road ahead for a free parking spot a car pulling out about 200metres down the road. I clamp my foot down on the accelerator and slide into the spot before cutting the engine and getting out of the car and locking it.

I start walking down the street looking for a place to stay, after passing eight 'no vacancy' signs I give up and decide to get something to eat before continuing my search. I scan the nearby storefronts for a café or restaurant and spot one at the other end of the street on the opposite side of the road. I start making my way towards it and my phone beeps in my pocket informing me that I have a text message and I reach into my pocket to retrieve it before turning the screen on and clicking through to the message to see who it's from. But before I can open it to see what it says I collide with something and fall on my but on the pavement. "Sorry ma'am I should have been looking where I was going." a male voice says and I look up to see an African-American man reaching a hand down to help me up.

"No, it's my fault I should have been paying attention to where I was walking" I say pushing myself into a standing position.

"Are you new to town? I haven't seen you around here before." the man says.

"Just arrived today." I say.

"I have a room available if you need a place to stay." he says.

"No offense but I'm not the type to go home with strangers, I don't know anything about you." I say.

"Oh no no, not to my house. I own a club down the road with a few rooms above for guests, you're welcome to stay in one if you like. Sorry I should have mentioned that before." he says.

"Ok well in that case yes that would be great if you have a spare room. All the other places I've been past so far is fully booked." I say.

"Yeah there's a family reunion, and history convention in town, and a lot of people visit this time of year so a lot of places are full, it's usually not this bad but with the convention and the reunion it makes it that bit harder to find a room." he says.

"I thought there must be something going on. I don't remember it being this busy last time I was here, and I didn't think it could have changed so dramatically in just a few years, but then again a few years is a long time and lots of things can change over the course of it." I say.

"Well come with and we'll get you set up in a room. Do you need help with any luggage?" he asks.

"No thanks I got it." I say picking up my bag and following him down the street. A short time later we arrive at a multi-story building and go inside.

"Grab a seat and make yourself at home, I'll just run back and get the paperwork for the room. You want a drink or anything?" he asks.

"No thanks I stopped at a truck stop about an hour ago and got something there." I say dropping my bag on the floor and sitting down at the nearest table.

"Ok well make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back with your paperwork" he says flashing me a smile before disappearing through a door behind the bar.

While waiting for my host to return I pull out my phone and click through to my inbox and reply to the message I received earlier before slipping it back into my pocket and drumming my fingers on the table top and looking around what I am assuming is the main room of the club. The furniture all wooden, and there is a stage at one end with a microphone set up in the middle. The toilets sit off to one side of the room down a short passage. The bar at one end gleams brightly in the afternoon sun that drifts in through the windows. And a vast array of spirits and liqueurs sit on shelves behind it.

"Sorry about that, I got a phone call that couldn't wait while I was in the office." he says. "Here's the paperwork." he adds handing me a piece of paper and a pen.

I fill in the form and push it across the table to him before reaching into my handbag to get my wallet. "I'll pay you for one night straight up and weigh up my options tomorrow." I say counting out the correct money for the one nights accommodation and handing to him.

"Thanks" he says taking the money and tucking it into his pocket. "here's your key." he says handing it to me.

"So which room is mine?" I ask standing up.

"Room number six. Are you sure you don't want a drink?" he asks smiling at me.

"Yeah I'm sure thanks. I just want to get up to my room and jump in the shower." I say.

"Do you mind if I get one for myself?" he asks.

"Sure go ahead." I say.

"Thanks." he says with a smile looking into my eyes "Just do me a favour and don't scream." he adds before leaning forwards and opening his mouth.

In one fluid motion I grab him by the arm and throw him against the wall. "Did you really just try and compel me?" I ask.

"H-how did you.." he stutter.

"Know you were trying to compel me? Resist said compulsion? Over power you? All of the above?" I ask. "It's quite simple really, I've met your kind before, and I know exactly how to deal with unwanted attempts to drink my blood." I say before reaching back, snapping the leg off a chair and bringing it down towards his heart.

Before I can plunge my make-shift stake into his heart however a hand closes over mine halting my strike in mid-air. "Now, now love that's not very friendly is it?" a voice says. It's a voice I haven't heard in years, and one I will never forget.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! As I said at the beginning of the chapter reviews would be much appreciated. I will post the next chapter in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**A/N: Here's chapter two guys! I was gonna wait a couple more days but I decided to be nice and not leave you in suspense any longer! So here it is! Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or its characters, they belong to Warner Brothers, The CW, Richelle Mead, Julie Plec and her team of amazing writers.**

Yetta's POV

I release the stake and relax my stance and turn to face the intruder with a smile. "You know you're one of about two people that I would allow to do what you just did without having to kill you afterwards right?" I ask.

"I am aware of that fact yes." the intruder replies. "It's good to see you Yetta, it's been too long."

"About twenty years if I recall correctly." I say.

"Twenty-five, years, four months, two weeks and five days actually" comes the response followed by an all too familiar smirk.

I roll my eyes in mock annoyance "Klaus Mikaelson, I can always count on you to be painfully specific." I say poking my tongue out at him before pulling him into a hug "I missed you" I add quietly so that only he can hear.

"I missed you too love." he says returning my hug.

"Ok can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?" the club owners voice asks.

Klaus and I step back from each other and turn as one to look at him. "This is my friend Henrietta O'Shaunnassy. Yetta meet Marcellus Gerard." Klaus says making introductions.

"Nice to meet you." I say extending my hand toward him with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." he replies forcing a smile onto his face and taking my offered hand.

"Yeah it sure seems like you're happy to meet me." I mutter under my breath before removing my hand from his and turning back to Klaus. "So how have you been? It's been way to long since I last saw you." I say.

"Did you ever hear the one about never turning your back on your enemy?" Marcel asks a second before he lunges at me pulling the make-shift stake from my hand and pushing me against the wall.

"I did actually. I however have a rule that trumps that one. You see vampires get stronger as they get older, so I don't need to worry about turning my back on my enemies because if they stage an attack on me like you have I can just do this." I say grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air as if he were weightless. "From here it will be real easy for me to rip your head off and throw it across the room." I add with a smile that doesn't reach my eyes.

"Good luck with that." he says kicking out with his legs and catching me in the stomach causing me to drop him on the ground. "See you're not so tough are you?"

"You really wanna play the tough guy with me little boy?" I ask.

"You're all talk. I know I can take you." he replies.

His cocky arrogance is really starting to piss me off so I decide to teach him a lesson. "Say that again." I say an edge creeping into my voice.

"Marcel don't…." Klaus begins but he is too late.

"You're all talk." he says slowly drawing out each word in what I assume is an attempt to sound menacing.

"I'm all talk huh? Well how's this for talk?" I ask reaching out, pulling the ring off his finger, shoving him into a patch of sunlight and holding him there. "I'm older than you. That means I'm stronger, I can quite easily kill you and give myself a perfect French manicure at the same time." I say watching his skin singe and burn where the sunlight hits it. I hold him there for a few minutes while he screams in agony before pulling him back and shoving the ring back on his finger. "Next time I won't be so nice." I say letting go of his arm with a snarl.

"Where you just gonna stand there and let her kill me?" Marcel demands turning to Klaus with an angry glint in his eyes.

"I did try and tell you not to provoke her." Klaus replies with a shrug.

"Is that a yes?" he asks.

"No I would have stepped in before it got to that point, but I knew she wasn't going to kill you." Klaus says.

"How do you know that? She was holding me in the sunlight without my ring." Marcel says.

"I know she wasn't going to kill you because I know her. " Klaus replies calmly.

"We've known each other for longer than you've been alive. Nine hundred and fifty years give or take." I say. "you get to know someone pretty well in that kind of time frame, and you learn to read their body language and the subtle inflections in their tone to tell what kind of mood they're in and how that might affect their actions."

"You're nine hundred and fifty years old? But wouldn't that make you one of the oldest non-Original vampires in the world?" Marcel asks having recovered from his run in with the sun.

"The oldest actually. She's the first one we successfully turned." Klaus says.

"Which means that I am older and stronger than you and everyone you know, except for Klaus and his family, but I've known them for so long that I count them as family so you mess with one of us you get us all. But you'd know that from your own experiences with the Mikaelson siblings that they come as a package deal, you mess with one you get them all." I say.

"Uhh sure." he gulps shooting nervous glances at Klaus.

His continued inability to take me seriously is grating on my last nerve and I plunge my hand into his chest taking hold of his heart."Don't look at him. I'm the one you should be worried about right now, I'm the vampire who literally holds your life in the palm of my hand. All it takes is for me to rip out your heart and your existence will end shortly thereafter so if I was you I'd quit making eyes at the Hybrid and focus your attentions on the angry vampire contemplating your continued existence." I say removing my hand from his chest which instantly starts to heal and grabbing him round the throat, lifting him so he is suspended a few inches from the ground with his arms hanging limply at his sides. "I will not hesitate to make your existence a living hell if you or any of you little sidekicks inflict any harm whatsoever on me or any of the Mikaelsons, that includes sending people to tail us, or plotting to harm us, this includes any physical violence you may wish to send our way whether that be attempting to drive a stake into our hearts or simply breaking a nail."

"You have a flair for the dramatic that almost rivals my own." Klaus comments coming to stand beside me and smile indulgently at Marcellus. "I'd do what she says if I were you. Yetta has a temper that is matched only by Rebekah's." he says.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry for trying to feed on you. It won't happen again. Now can you please let me go!" Marcel begs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Heres's chapter three guys! Hope you like it, please, please, please review so I know what you think and if you want me to continue with the story. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or its characters, they belong to Warner Brothers, The CW, Richelle Mead, Julie Plec and her team of amazing writers.**

Yetta's POV

"You hungry? I know a place we can go where we can get a snack." Klaus asks. "Or we could just go get a drink and catch up for a bit."

"Sounds good." I say releasing Marcel who slumps down onto the floor clutching at this throat. "See you later Marcellus." I add picking up my bag and following Klaus out onto the street. "Sorry for almost killing your friend." I say once we're out of earshot of the club.

"Don't worry about it, I actually found it amusing. Marcellus has a tendency to act before he thinks especially when there's an attractive female involved." he says. "I've told him multiple times to be careful who he chooses to feed on, but he never listens. Maybe now after his little run in with you he'll be a bit more careful but I'm not going to hold my breath."

"So where are you taking me?" I ask trying to hide my smile at his referring to me as an attractive female by keeping the conversation flowing.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about till we get there." he replies with grin on his face.

"Good to know you're still annoyingly cryptic and mysterious, some things will never change no matter how long I live." I say poking my tongue out at him.

"Some aspects of my personality will never change, I like being mysterious and cryptic it's a good way to weed out the intellectually subordinate. I've found that those who are somewhat intellectually challenged tend to dislike my penchant for crypticism and mystique." he says.

"You do know that crypticism isn't a word right?" I ask poking my tongue out at him again.

"I am aware of that , but I think it should be as it fills a void in the English language so I'm going to use it when I see fit." he says.

"Fair enough, I mean it's not like anyone's going to question you on it, or try to stop you from using it and if they do you can either kill them or compel them to agree with you." I say.

"You know me too well love." he responds with a smile.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?" I ask.

"No I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out soon enough." he says.

"Ok so answer me this. If you insist on keeping me in the dark upon our eventual end point how am I supposed to know whether or not what I am wearing is appropriate?" I ask.

"What you're wearing is fine, and besides even if it wasn't you could just compel the proprietor into believing that it is so the question is rendered moot by your ability to make people believe what you want them to." he says.

"So this place you're taking me to doesn't frown upon the use of compulsion on its employee's and or patrons?" I ask.

"They don't frown upon it per-se. However, that may have more to do with the fact that they don't actually believe that vampires exist or that there is such a thing as mind control or compulsion, rather than the fact that they deem it appropriate or allow us to practice it in their establishment." he says.

"Right, so basically you're saying that the use of compulsion at this place is somewhat of a grey area, but seeing as they don't believe in vampires they most likely won't be on vervain err-go they will be susceptible to compulsion." I say.

"Yep. And failing that we can break into their back room, hack their security feed and erase any footage of us being on the premises thereby eradicating any evidence that could be used against us in a court of law." he says.

"Or there's that. Although I don't know how to hack into a security system so you might want to get someone else to do that." I say.

"No problem I can hack the system if you can pick the lock to get me inside and stand in as my lookout while I'm doing it." he says.

"You know I've just realized something." I say.

"Oh yeah what's that?" he asks.

"You're a total technology geek aren't you?" I ask.

"I've been known to dabble in that area from time to time. Broaden my horizons, learn new skills, keep up with the times, add to my repertoire of knowledge and all that. If you want to stay on top in this world you have to keep ahead of the curve or at the very least keep up with it and not get bogged down in the past." he says.

"One of the many things that can be both good and bad about immortality. Good because you have more time to learn things than most other people and bad because you have to keep up with a plethora of changes in all areas of day to day life, from simple things like subtle changes in the way we speak and converse with each other to the more complex things like learning to drive a motor car or using technology . Bad because no matter how much you learn about modernizations and changes you know there will always be more things that will change." I say. "And it seems nowadays as soon as I master one bit of technology a new once comes out that makes the current one substandard. Like for example listening to music, used be the good old phonograph or record player as they're more commonly known now. A couple of decades later they invent the radio, then the audio tape, CDs and now they MP3 players and Ipods, Iphones, Ipads and whatever else. The only I-things we had when I was growing were Igloos."

"Well I think they still have Igloos, I can look into getting you one if you'd like. Although it might melt in the Louisiana summer heat." he says.

"Haha." I say punching him on the arm. "You know what I mean though. Technology is always advancing, there's always some crazy new device on the market making it impossible to learn to master them all."

"That's true but at least being immortal we have more time than most to learn those things, and the ability to compel gives us the option of making people believe we know things we might not necessarily know." he says.

"Are you speaking from experience or is that just an idea that popped into your head?" I ask.

"I may have lead people to believe I know more about certain things than I actually do once or twice. But don't worry I would never do that to you. I'll always be honest with you, that's a promise." he says.

"I know you'd never lie to me. You're my best friend Nik, and it's been like that for years, I know you better than I know anyone else, and I trust you completely. You don't have to assure me that you're going to be honest with me, I already know you'd always be honest with me." I say smiling at him. "So when are we gonna get to this mystery place you're taking me to?" I ask.

"We're here." he says coming to a stop in front of a solid looking black door.

"Where's here?" I ask.

"Come in and find out, I think you'll be able to answer your own question." he says opening the door and leading me inside. "Do you remember this place?" he asks.

"Of course I remember it. I can't believe it's still open. I thought it would have closed when the prohibition ended." I say.

"It did, but it re-opened again after a few years when a new need arose in the community. During the prohibition it was a place where people in the know would come to indulge in a bit of alcohol induced fun. Now it's a vampire bar. Patrons come in here for one of three reasons. 1: They're a vampire or pretending to be one. 2: They're a human who wants to meet and possibly get bitten by a vampire and 3: A human who A: are having Buffy fantasy's and want to kill vampires or B: they're part of some anti-vampire group hell bent on wiping out the undead." he says.

"So what category are we in?" I ask.

"Whichever one we decide love. We can be scary blood sucking vampires. Poor defenceless humans. Or crazy slayer types looking for our next kill." he says leading me to a table by the wall and pulling out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I say smiling at him before sitting down and pulling the chair closer to the table as he sits down opposite me.

"Would you like a drink? Scotch, Bourbon, Vodka something else?" he asks.

"Surprise me. I'll drink pretty much anything but you know that." I reply.

"I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much." he says.

"I'll try my best. And I'm getting the next round non-negotiable." I say.

"All right, you can get the next round." he says smiling at me before walking up to the bar. He returns a few minutes later carrying two tall glasses filled with a reddish liquid. "Here you go." he says setting them down on the table.

"What did you get me?" I ask.

"Drink up and we'll see if you're still as good at picking different spirits as you used to be." he says pushing one of the glasses towards me and picking up the other one.

I pick up my glass and take a tentative sip. "Vodka and cranberry juice with soda and a twist of lime" I say taking a bigger drink. "They make it welll here, a lot of places don't get the ratios right they either put too in too much soda, not enough vodka or they use cranberry cocktail instead of juice."

"That's why I like this place. They know how to make drinks properly and they don't use sub-standard ingredients." he says.

"Oh yeah? So you just come here for the drinks?" I ask.

"Well that and to keep up to date on who's in town and what they're doing here." he says.

"So are you here on your own or did your remaining siblings come with you?" I ask.

"No I'm not alone. Elijah and Rebekah are somewhere in town. They'll be happy to see you." he says. "Do you want me to call them and ask them to meet us here?"

"Ask them to meet you here. But don't tell them about me. It can be a surprise." I say. "I want to see the look on Rebekah's face when she sees me."

"So where have you been the last few decades?" he asks pulling out his phone and sending a text to his siblings.

"Here and there. Mostly in the U.S. a few years in Canada and some holidays overseas, nothing to exciting. How about you?" I ask.

"Well other than finally ridding the world of my psychopathic step father there isn't much that you don't know." he says as casually as if he's telling me the sun is going to shine tomorrow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a quick review and let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue. What do you think of Yetta so far? Do you like her? We will learn more of her back story and how she and Klaus met in later chapters. Thanks again for reading! Love you all Always and Forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Chapter four is up guys. Thanks for reading, please review so I know if you want me to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or its characters, they belong to Warner Brothers, The CW, Richelle Mead, Julie Plec and her team of amazing writers.**

Yetta's POV

I stand and stare at him stunned for a few moments while the shock of his announcement sinks in. "Wait Mikael's dead?" I ask when I am finally able to speak. "That's amazing! What….how did that happen? Who did it?"

"He came to Mystic Falls, and used various tactics to try and kill me. But I had an ace up my sleeve and I used it to beat him at his own game." he says. "Staking him and watching him burn was one of the most satisfying moments of my life."

"You killed him? That's great! I bet he never saw that coming, the arrogant ass hole never would have entertained the idea that you could outsmart and over power him. I wish I could have been there with you to see the look on his face when you plunged that stake into his heart." I say

"I will never forget the look on his face as long as I live." he says.

"When did this happen? Haven't you been living here for months?" I ask.

"Yeah I've been here a few months and it happened almost a year ago." he says.

"A year? Why didn't you tell me! Your crazy, psycho killer step-fathers been dead for nearly a whole year and this is the first time I'm hearing about it? We've talked on the phone so many times why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "You told me about Kol and Finn and your mother why not this?"

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone. He's tormented us for so many years I wanted to tell you in person. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner I just thought it might be better if I told you in person, are you angry with me?" he asks.

"What? No, no of course I'm not angry with you. I'm happy for you. You and your siblings can finally settle down and live your lives without constantly looking over your shoulder and being in fear of Mikael finding you and chasing you off." I say.

"Yeah, it hasn't really sunk in yet. I still have it in the back of my mind that this is all some kind of elaborate prank and that he is still alive and I going to pop up again as soon as I settle down and start making a life for myself." he says.

"There's no coming back from a stake through the heart, especially if it's a white oak stake. Not even that Original bastard can come back from that." I say. "You're finally free of him, don't let him continue to haunt you when he's gone. That's what he'd want, if you let the mere memory of him haunt you that would be exactly what he'd want."

"You're right. Sorry it's just so surreal to think that I'm never gonna have to deal with him again." he says.

"I get it. He's been chasing you all over the world for a thousand years, you've never known a life where you're not being tormented by him. No one expect you to be able to adjust to that overnight. But you will, and fifty or a hundred years from now we'll look back on this day and laugh." I say picking up my drink and draining my glass. "Ready for round two"

"Whenever you are." he says.

"Same again or shall we be naughty and mix our drinks?" I ask.

"I trust your judgement, I'm happy to go along with whatever you decide is best." he says finishing his drink, standing up, setting the glass on the tray of a passing waitress and returning to his seat with the kind of grace a professional ballet dancer would envy.

"I'll be right back with two more." I say "maybe call Rebekah and Elijah while I'm up there, see if they're up for a night on the town, maybe after we finish up here we can hit up Bourbon Street and see what's happening."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't get bitten by any vampires on your way up to the bar" he says.

"I'll do my best." I say flashing him a smile before spinning and walking up to the bar. "Two cocktails. Don't care what you put in them as long they're strong." I say when I have attracted the attention of the bar tender.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." the guy says flashing me a flirty smile. "That'll be $12:50, but we can come to another kind of arrangement if you're interested." he says reaching across the bar and covering my hand with his.

"No thanks I can pay." I say pulling a twenty out of my pocket and slapping it down on the bar.

"Are you sure? I don't offer this to just anyone, but for you I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement to get you free drinks for the night. Just meet me out the back in an hour and we'll discuss alternative payment." he says running his hand up my arm and squeezing my shoulder gently.

"Take your hand off me before I break your arm" I say calmly so as not to draw attention of the other patrons.

"Ohh hard to get, I like that." he says winking at me and sliding his hand back down to mine.

"Take your hands off me, put my money in the till and bring me my change." I say looking him directly in the eyes and using the slightest hint of compulsion.

"Right away ma'am" he says removing his hand from mine, taking my money to the till and returning with my change. "Have a good night."

"Thanks I will." I say slipping my change into my pocket picking up the drinks and returning to the Klaus at our table.

"Was the bar tender bothering you?" Klaus asks as I sit down and place a drink in front of him.

"Nothing I can't handle." I say.

"If he was bothering you I'll go and have a word to him. No one makes my friend feel uncomfortable and gets away with it." he says.

"Nik, it's fine. Some guys just can't take a hint, but I set him straight. Don't worry so much, I'm hardly a defenceless human girl who needs the big bad Original Hybrid to come to my rescue." I say picking up my glass and having a sip.

"Sorry, I know you can hold your own, I just hate the thought of anyone taking advantage of you. You're like a sister to me, I'd do the same for Rebekah." he says.

"Hey, no you have nothing to apologize for." I say reaching out and taking his hand in mine. "I know you're just looking out for me and I appreciate it I really do. It's one of the many great things about you. It's one of the things i…"

"Really Niklaus? I thought we were trying to fly under the radar and here I find you chatting up another girl." a voice says and Klaus's brother appears in front of me looking directly into my eyes "You were out for drinks with friends, and came in here to use the bathroom. Now you're going to go outside and take a cab home." he says with compulsion so thick I could cut it with a knife.

"No thanks Elijah I'm fine where I am." I reply.

"Wait who are you? How do you know my name?" Elijah asks a stunned look crossing his face.

"Elijah, you remember Henrietta O'Shaunnassy right?" Klaus says.

"Of course I remember Henrietta she's the first human we successfully turned into a vampire but what's she got to do with anything?" Elijah asks.

"Well she's right here so I'd say quite a bit actually." I say smiling at him.

"Henrietta? Wow I didn't even recognize you. It's been a while." he says.

"Couple centuries, I changed my hair a little since then." I say.

"What brings you here?" Elijah asks.

"I heard Klaus was back in New Orleans so I came to check it out. This place is always more fun when he's around." I say.

"So I guess you're still drinking vervain then." Elijah comments.

"Yep, a little bit every day, helps me know I'm making all my own decisions and not acting on someone elses twisted orders." I say.

"Oh well you know our father…"

"Is dead now? Yeah Nik mentioned it. Although it took him almost a year to tell me." I say shooting Klaus a mock angry glare.

"I already explained to you why I did that." Klaus says poking his tongue out at me.

"Still would have been nice to know before now." I say poking my tongue out right back.

Elijah narrows his eyes slightly and looks from me to Klaus and back again a thoughtful look on his face "Am I interrupting something here?" he asks.

"What? No, we're just two old friends catching up." I say "Umm I gottta go to the ladies room I'll be right back" i add getting up and walking swiftly towards the bathrooms. I come to a stop just inside the door and extend my senses to hear what they are saying back at the table drowning out the rest of the bar noise and honing in on the two voices I know.

"Am I interrupting a date?" Elijahs voice asks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it please leave a quick. Should I continue writing this story? Reviews inspire me to write more! So please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue writing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Heres the next chapter guys! I thought I'd be nice and give you a double update since it's Christmas! Hope you are having a great day with friends and family. Please take the time to leave a quick review and let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or its characters, they belong to Warner Brothers, The CW, Richelle Mead, Julie Plec and her team of amazing writers.**

Yetta's POV

"No. It's not a date. What makes you think it's a date?" Klaus replies.

"I don't know just the way you two were looking at each other, and the fact that you're over here on the back wall away from the main crowd." Elijah says.

"Yeah well this definitely is not a date. Yetta and I are just friends that's the way it's always been and that's how it will always be." Klaus says and my heart sinks a little at the note of finality in his voice.

I take a deep breath and paste a smile on my face before returning to the table "Sorry about that, nature called." I say resuming my seat opposite Klaus. "So what did I miss?" I ask.

"Nothing much love, just making small talk." Klaus says.

"So Yetta are you staying for a while or just passing through?" Elijah asks.

"I don't know, i don't really have any solid plans. This trips kind of open ended, I mean now that Mikaels no longer a threat there's nothing stopping me from putting down some roots and settling somewhere for a while." I say.

"Well hey if you're going to be staying a while you should come live with us." Klaus says.

"No no I can't impose on you like that. I'm fine with my room at Marcels." I say.

"It's not an imposition. You'll be much more comfortable staying with us than in one of the tiny little rooms above Marcel's club. Also the house is much more peaceful than the club you might actually manage to get some sleep at night if you stay with me. That probably won't happen at the club unless you kill everyone or compel them to be quiet." he says.

"That could be fun." I say.

"I'm sure it would be. But you should still consider staying with me. It'll be cheaper and we have a constant supply of blood bags on hand for whenever you're hungry." he says.

"I'll stay with you on one condition. You let me pay the equivalent of what I would pay for the room at Marcels or apartment rental." I say.

"Uh-uh, nope, no deal. I am not taking your money." he says.

"Nik I am not just gonna stay in your place for free. You know I'm not the free-loading type. If you won't let me pay for the room at least let me contribute in some way." I say.

"Ok you can help with the housework, but some groceries and raid the blood bank from time to time. Do we have a deal?" he asks.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not gonna back down till I accept your offer?" I ask.

"Because you know me to well, and you know that I can be as stubborn as a mule when I want to be." he says.

"Heh ok fine you win. I'll tell Marcel I made alternate accommodation arrangements and come stay with you." I say poking my tongue out at him.

"Perfect. We'll swing by the club tomorrow and let him know." he says.

"Ok. So am coming back to your place tonight or moving in tomorrow?" I ask.

"Tonight, and we'll pick your stuff up tomorrow." he says.

"All my stuff is in my bag and car. I didn't leave anything at the club, don't trust Marcel not to go through it or chuck it out on the street as pay back for embarrassing him in front of you." I say.

"Well in that case we can just go straight home after we're done here." he says.

"But we're not gonna be done here for a while right?" I say "I just got here after driving for three days straight I want to let my hair down, let off some steam, have a little fun."

"We can stay out as long as you want. There's no curfew here." he says.

"I love being able to walk in the day light. It would suck so much being forced to live in darkness for eternity." I say.

"Well I guess you're lucky you were turned by one who knows how to work around the pesky day light law." he says.

"Well there weren't really all that many vampires to choose from back then. So chances are pretty good that whichever vampire turned me would have known how to get around the daylight thing." I say.

"That's true. But I am the one who turned you. And we both know you like me best." he says flashing me a smile.

"Cocky much?" I ask.

"Maybe a little" he says with a shrug. "But only when I know something to be true."

"I like all three of you pretty much equally. Bekah's like the sister I always wanted. You and Elijah are like my older brothers." I say. "I love all three of you, you're like family. I never had a family before I met all of you."

"Well you have one now." he says.

"Always and forever." I say raising my glass.

"Always and forever." he and Elijah chime in clinking their glasses with mine before we all take a drink.

"I see the party started without me." a familiar voice says. "But you brought a snack so I guess I can forgive you."

"Well maybe if you weren't always fashionably late we wouldn't have had to start without you." I say standing up and turning to smile at the new comer.

"Yetta!" she says running the last few feet towards me and pulling me into a hug that would kill any human. "I can't believe you're here, it's so good to see you!" she continues releasing me and rounding on her brothers "Why didn't you tell me my best friend was in town?" she demands.

"I didn't know she was in town till I got here." Elijah says holding his hands up in defence.

"Ok. Nik what's your excuse, there's no way you didn't know she was coming for a visit, why didn't you say anything?" she demands.

"I wanted to tell you….."

"So why didn't you? You KNOW she's my best friend! Why would you keep that from me!" she asks.

"Rebekah I…"

"I asked him to keep it a secret. Don't be angry with him he was just doing what I asked." I say jumping to defend Klaus.

"You wanted it to be a secret? But why? Usually you call and tell me you're visiting so we can make plan." she says.

I shoot Klaus a quick smile before returning my attention to his sister. "I wanted to surprise you." I say with a shrug. "I mean come on Bekah, how many people can say the celebrated their BFF's 1024th birthday?" I ask.

"Did you just say BFF?" Klaus asks.

"Yes, what of it?" I ask.

"That's very modern vernacular, I didn't know you went in for that sort of thing" he says.

"At my last location I posed as an undergrad in a college so I had to brush up on my modern day young adult slang. Like have you ever heard the acronym YOLO? That's one's been doing the rounds a bit the last year or so." I say.

"What the hell on God's green earth is YOLO?" Klaus asks.

"It stands for You Only Live Once. It's something they sling around as motivation to do something they might not ordinarily do." I say.

"Well for you wouldn't it be more like you only live once, unless you're a vampire then you live forever?" he asks.

"Sure, but somehow I don't think YOLOUYVTYLF has quite the same ring to it. I could be wrong but I just don't really see it catching on. Kinda like 'fetch' was never gonna happen in Mean Girls well YOULUYVTYLF is never gonna happen here and now. Sorry." I say.

"Why were you posing as an under-grad? You've graduated from most of world's top colleges with one degree or another." Elijah says.

"Chasing a lead, enrolling was the only way I could get close to this person without arousing suspicion." I say.

"What lead were you chasing?" Rebekah asks.

"Oh it was nothing, don't worry about it." I say.

"Yetta, we all know you don't go after nothing. Tell us what the lead was." Klaus asks.

"I heard through some contacts that your father was back in the US and that this person had helped him out a couple of times, but they were a college student who never left campus. So I went to the college found out what classes they were taking and enrolled in the same ones so I could talk to them about their knowledge of Mikael in the hope that I could track him down before he found you again." I blurt out.

"Yetta! I told you to stay away from my father! He's dangerous, and he will stop at nothing to take all of us out. Why would you go after him like that?" Klaus asks a mixture of anger and concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid. But I just wanted to protect you all three of you, and Kol and Finn too he's put you all through so much I didn't want him to have the chance to torment you again. I hate that he's put you through so much for so long and I just wanted it to stop." I say reaching out and laying my hand on his arm. "You're my family, I'd do anything in my power to protect you"

"It's ok. Sorry for snapping at you. I just hate the idea of him hurting you." Klaus says.

"Well he won't be hurting anyone ever again." I say. "He's gone for good, he's not a part of our lives anymore."

"I can still hardly believe that it's true. I don't know if I'll ever truly believe he's gone." he says.

"Give it more time. It only happened less than a year ago, it's gonna take more time than that for it to finally sink in that your crazy, psycho-killer father is actually finally dead and gone." I say.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Rebekah asks.

"No plan really, other than having a few drinks with my favourite vampire siblings and their hybrid brother." I say.

"That sounds like pretty solid plan. Let's get this party started." she says. "Who's buying this round?"

"How about we just run a tab and split it four ways at the end of the night?" I suggest.

"Good idea. Lets go with that." Klaus says.

"Well I'm gonna go visit the ladies room. Maybe while I'm gone one of you can set up the tab and get us all some drinks." Rebekah says. "Yetta you wanna come with me?" she asks raising tilting her head slightly towards Klaus and raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh sure let's go." I say getting up and following her towards the toilets. "What's up? You've never been the bathroom-buddy type."

"I know your secret." she says when we get into the bathroom and out of earshot of Elijah and Klaus.

"What secret?" I ask.

"I know you have a crush on my brother." she says.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nik and I are just friends." I say avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. He feels the same way about you, he's afraid to admit it." she says.

"He doesn't like me like that. We're friends nothing more, nothing less. Just friends, and that's all we're ever gonna be." I say. "That's what he said to Elijah before you got here."

"Well he was denying it. I know he likes you as more than a friend, he has for ages he's just never spoken up because he's afraid you won't feel the same way about him as he does about you." she says. "That and he didn't want to start anything with you if it was going to put you in danger with Mikael."

"I was in danger from Mikael anyway. He'd wanted me dead ever since he realized I was a close friend of his children and in particular Klaus, he would have had no problem killing me if he'd had the chance. He'd do anything in his power to hurt Klaus." I say.

"That's probably true. But you know Klaus he'd do anything to protect the people he loves even if it means sacrificing his own happiness." she says.

"Yeah that's definitely the Klaus I know. I thought he was gonna blow a gasket when I told him about going after Mikael." I say.

"He was a little angry, but he actually handled it better than I thought he would. I think you have a calming effect on him. He looked like he was all set to blow up at you, then a few words and your hand on his arm and he let go of his anger just like that." she says. "Come to think of it you've always had a somewhat calming effect on him. He listens to you, values your opinion."

"What's your point?" I ask.

"My point is you like him, he likes you and I personally think you'd be a good match for each other." she says. "You have to tell him how you feel."

"I'll think about it ok? Just not tonight. Tonight is about letting loose, celebrating the end of Mikaels reign of terror and catching up with my family." I say.

"Ok. We'll go back, just know that this conversation is far from over. We will pick it up again at a later date." she says.

"I know, and I am perfectly happy to continue this conversation whenever you see fit. But for tonight I just want to focus on having fun with my friends. Do we have a deal?" I ask.

"You even negotiate like Klaus. Yes we have a deal. Now lets get back out there before they get suspicious about what's taking us so long." she says.

"Maybe tomorrow we can hang out just us, have a girls day, catch up. It'll be like old times." I say.

"I'd like that." she says. "Where are you staying? I'll pick you up in the morning."

"I was gonna stay in one of the rooms above Marcels club but then Klaus invited me to come stay at the family home for the duration of my visit." I say.

"Oh that's great. We can live under the same roof, and I'll finally have another girl in the house, I mean don't get me wrong I love living with my Nik and Elijah but it will be nice to have another girl in the house, even better if that girl is you, and you know being under the same roof as Klaus can only make it easier to find the perfect opportunity to confess your feelings for him." she says.

"You're really not going to let this go are you?" I ask.

"Nope, at least not until you admit your true feelings for Klaus." she says.

"Ok fine. I like Klaus, and not just as a friend. Truth be told I've had a crush on him since a few years before he turned me." I say. "I'm in love with him."

"Great. Now that you've finally owned up to liking him we can drop the subject for a while. But not for ever, we will be pursuing this at a later date, and you will tell him how you feel. Then he'll admit he feels the same way and the two of you will live happily ever after." she says.

"It would be great if it works out like that but somehow I doubt it will. Whenever something good happens to me I always find a way to screw it up." I say.

"This time will be different. Now come on lets go re-join the guys and get our drink on." she says. "And who knows, maybe we can get really drunk and make out with random strangers."

"If I recall correctly the last time you and I got really drunk together we ended up making out with each other." I say.

"There has to have been other times between now and then. I mean that was back I dunno like three four hundred years ago. We've definitely had drinks together between then and now." she says.

"Sure we have, more times than I can count. But that was the last time we got totally and completely legless together." I say. "Hey do me a favour? Don't let me go home with anyone but you or your brothers."

"I won't." she says shooting me a questioning look as she pulls open the door of the bathroom and ushers me into the main area of the bar. "But if you decide to jump Nik's bones in some drunken display of affection I am not going to be breaking the two of you apart." she says.

"Rebekah! I am not gonna be making out with anyone tonight, least of all your brother." I say poking my tongue out at her.

"Shouldn't you be sticking that down Klaus's throat instead of poking it out at me?" she asks with a chuckle.

"One day maybe, and if I do I'm sure we'll be doing a whole lot more than a bit of snogging. But don't worry, I will definitely fill you in on all the gory details. Like just exactly how amazingly sexy and attractive your brother is. All I can say is they definitely broke the mould with that one, no wonder so many women want to get in his pants." I say. "And he's had like a thousand years to practice so I'm sure he's pretty good in bed."

"Ok I may want you and him to finally admit your feelings for each other and take a shot at being a couple. But I don't want to know any details of your activities in the bedroom….ever. He's my brother and you're my best friend I sooo don't need to know the details about that side of your relationship." she says.

"If our relationship ever includes any of that kind of thing, and the jury's still out on that for me. Anyway we can continue this conversation later, Klaus is coming this way and I don't want him over hearing any of this." I say.

"There you two are, we were beginning to think maybe you'd decided to ditch us and have a party of your own." Klaus says coming up to us with a smile on his face.

"Nope, we were just catching up on some girl talk in the bathroom." I say returning his smile.

"Are you finished now? I just ordered another round of drinks." he says.

"Yeah, we're done for now." I say. "Lets go murder those drinks."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." he says offering me his hand.

"Well you know what they say about great minds." I say slipping my hand into his and allowing him to lead me back towards our table followed by Rebekah who catches my eye and winks suggestively. I narrow my eyes at her and shake my head ever so slightly.

"Ahh you found the runaways." Elijah says as the three of us approach the table and take our seats.

"We weren't running away. We were talking. Oh and we're hanging out tomorrow just the two of us. Having a girls day." Rebekah says.

"So what are we drinking?" I ask.

"Martinis. Both Gin and Vodka. We have a jug of each, four glasses and a jar of olives." Elijah says.

"Hit me! I'll have it shaken not stirred." I say.

"Vodka or gin?" Elijah asks.

"Surprise me." I say. "Whatever I don't have this time I'll have next time."

" Here you go." Klaus says pouring me a drink from the jug closest to him, dropping an olive in the glass and passing it to me.

"Thanks." I say taking the glass from him sniffing its contents before taking a sip. "This isn't Gin or Vodka. It's Tequila." I say.

"Told you she still had it, pay up brother." Klaus says.

"I should have known better than to bet against her guessing the right alcohol even with my little attempt to throw her off her game." Elijah says.

"Wait you two were betting on whether or not Yetta would pick the alcohol in the drink?" Rebekah asks.

"Yep, and Elijah lost." Klaus says.

"How much was the bet for?" I ask.

"Two thousand." Klaus says.

"You bet two thousand dollars on my being able to pick which spirit is in this drink?" I ask. "What if I'd got it wrong?"

"I knew you 'd get it right." Klaus says with a shrug. "You've always had an uncanny knack for picking the alcoholic ingredient in cocktails and other alcoholic beverages"

"So do I get to share in the prize money? Since I am the reason you won it after all." I say.

"I guess that makes sense. Fifty-fifty split suit you?" Klaus asks.

"Suits me fine." I say "Pay up Elijah, or I'll take it in blood."

"Very nice." Elijah says with a smile. "I don't have that kind of cash on me, but I'll pay you when we got back to the house."

"So Marcels become a cocky little upstart since you left a hundred years ago. Are we going to allow that or are we going to put him back in his place?" I ask.

"What do you think love? Would we allow anyone to undermine us so completely as to take what is ours and claim it as their own?" Klaus asks.

"Not if you're still the same ruthless, blood-thirsty vampires I've known and loved over the long years of my life." I say.

"I assure you we are still the same. We are not going allow Marcel to continue ruling our town and declaring himself lord and master of all." Elijah says.

"But we're also not going to openly declare war with him, we're going to play it smart. Fly under the radar. Outwardly appear to be playing by is rules while secretly plotting his downfall." Klaus says.

"If there is any way that I can help with that I am more than willing. Marcel is the only one who knows of my connection to you. We can use that to our advantage, exploit his want to chase you back out of New Orleans so he can resume ruling it with an iron fist. Let me go to him claiming to want the same things as him and infiltrate his inner circle." I say.

"Marcel knows your connection to our family as the first non-original vampire. How are you going to convince him that you are on his side?" Elijah asks.

"Of course I want them dead! You think I chose this life? To be constantly a slave to my desire for human blood? They ripped me from my home, slaughtered my family in front of my eyes and forced me to become one of them. I have spent the last thousand years living in fear of them, pretending to be loyal to remain alive. You know how blood thirsty and ruthless they all are especially that hybrid scum Klaus. I have been searching for one who will help me in my quest to take them down and have never found one who is not a complete idiot until now. Together you and I can take them down and drive them out for good. I hate the Original family, and I will do anything in my power to rid myself of them once and for all." I say. "How was that?" I ask grinning at them.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were out for our blood." Klaus says.

"If I want your blood I'll just take it." I say leaping over the table and biting him before he or the others can stop me. "I love me a little Original hybrid blood." I say licking my lips and savouring the taste before returning to my seat and draining my glass.

"And if Marcellus is still sceptical about your allegiance." Rebekah asks.

"I tell him one of his precious inner circle is spying for the enemy, namely you, then of course he will want proof of their betrayal so he and I will set a trap for the traitorous little bastard proving his guilt and gaining Marcels trust in yours truly." I say. "What Marcel won't know is the trap we set up for his little buddy will be constructed by the four of us."

"You might want to watch your back Klaus. She might just take your title as master of diabolical plans." Elijah comments.

"As long as we remain on the same side I don't see why it should matter which of us holds that title." I say. "What say you to that Nik?"

"I say the only thing better than one diabolical mind is two." he says. "How about we go get ourselves quick bite?" he asks.

"I would like nothing better." I reply.

"We'll be back soon. Don't drink the bar dry before we get back." he says.

"Do you want us to bring you back a little snack to keep the cravings away?" I ask.

"No thankyou I ate before I came." Elijah says.

"Maybe a bag of something that will have a negative effect on me." Rebekah says smiling at me and showing her fangs for a fraction of a second before retracting them.

"I know just the thing." I say flashing a little fang back at her.

"See you when we return." Klaus says and leads me swiftly out of the bar.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. Please take the time to leave a quick review so I know what you think an if you want more of the story. Part two of the special double update for Christmas will be out later today! Merry Christmas and seasons greetings to all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N: Second chapter of the two part update for Christmas! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and giving the story a go. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I will try and get another update out by the end of the year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or its characters, they belong to Warner Brothers, The CW, Richelle Mead, Julie Plec and her team of amazing writers.**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FLASHBACK THAT DEALS WITH ASSAULT AND SEXUAL VIOLENCE. IT IS IN ITALICS SO FEEL FREE TO SKIP OVER IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ.**

Rebekah's POV

"Well those two seem to be getting along as well as ever." I comment once they have left the bar and our out of earshot.

Elijah regards me with a curious expression for a few seconds before nodding is agreement. "Are planning something Rebekah?" he asks.

"You mean other than helping Niklaus to bring about the downfall of Marcel and our return to power in this city? No I have no plans." I say.

"So you're not planning on doing a little match making?" he asks.

"Match making? Me? Who would I be match making for?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know, maybe your best friend and our brother." he says.

"Nik and Yetta? Never thought of it." I say.

"I think she could be a good match for him. She's strong, loyal, knows our family and our history. She knows all about our troubles with our father, and why Niklaus is the way he is. She has stuck by him through all his ups and downs and has never once tried to betray us to our enemies for her own personal gain." he says.

"That is all well and good but it is all of no consequence if Nik harbours no romantic feelings for." I say.

"Well then I guess it's lucky for us that he does have those feelings for her then isn't it?" he asks.

"Wait I know that, how do you know that?" I ask.

"I know him just as well as you do. I've seen the way he looks at her when he thinks on one is watching, and witnessed the lengths he will go to in order to protect her and ensure her safety. The only other people he cares about that much are sitting right here. Niklaus may not realize it but he is in love with Yetta, and I think she feels the same way about him." he says.

"She does. She's been madly in love with him for centuries." I say. "But you can't tell her I told you that. Don't even let that you have even the slightest inkling that her feelings for Niklaus go anywhere beyond purely platonic."

"I won't." he says. "So how do you plan on getting them together after all these years?"

"Well that dear brother is for me to know and for you to find out if and when I ever feel the need to tell you." I say smiling at him. "Now make yourself useful and pour me another drink, it's really not very gentlemanly of you to allow my glass to become empty you really ought to rectify that immediately."

"What would you like? Vodka or Tequila?" he asks.

"Vodka, I had Tequila before." I say. "So tell me truth, are you really happy that Yetta's back? I know you two have had your differences over the centuries. Are you actually glad that she's here or would you prefer if she had stayed away?"

"A little of both. She and Niklaus are awfully alike, she makes him a better person, brings out his humanity. But she also has the same violent streak in her that he does. They're both more than willing to quite literally make heads roll to achieve their goals." he says.

"And what do you think of her plan to infiltrate Marcels inner circle?" I ask.

"If she can convince him that she is on his side then she will be a great asset for us in our bid to take back what is ours. If she can't well it's not like anyone in his little army can do her any harm. She's always been quick, and after her little show tonight of biting Niklaus before any of us could intervene she has proven that she can take care of herself." he says.

"Because that wasn't' evident before tonight?" I ask. "She's always been able to take care of herself even as a human, that's what caught Klaus's attention or have you forgotten how we came to meet her?"

"Of course I remember." Elijah says. "It was almost a thousand years ago. In England the year 1049 I believe.

_Flashback 1049 England._

_Elijahs POV_

_"__How long do you want her for?" a mans asks._

_"__What's the charge?" a second man asks._

_"__Ten silver coins an hour" he says.. "Fifteen for two"_

_"__Two hours." _

_"__Payments up front, you want to see the girl before you pay up?"_

_"__Doesn't matter what she looks like so long as she'll satisfy my needs." _

_"__Well I will go and get her then. Just one last thing, what's your name?" he asks._

_"__Loklan. But what does my name have to do with anything?" Loklan asks._

_"__Nothing but I like to know the name of those with whom I do business." he says. "My name is Tomas, I'll be right back with your purchase."_

_ "__What are you doing hidden in the shadows brother?" Klaus asks coming up behind me._

_"__It seems this man Tomas who is coming this way, has a girl who sells as a prostitute. The man in there is Loklan he has just bought her services for two hours." I say._

_"__Where is this girl?" he asks._

_"__Tomas has gone to fetch her, they should be back soon." I say._

_As if on cue Tomas comes into view dragging with him a bound and gagged girl of no more than 14 who is fighting tooth and nail to get away. "Silence girl!" Tomas snaps smacking her across the face. "She's an insolent little wretch but I've never had a complaint from a client yet about her services."_

_"__Ah well I don't need her to speak. I just need her to do what I am paying for. She can remain gagged for all I care." Loklan says._

_"__Well she is yours to do with as you please for the next two hours. I will return for her when your time is up. Just leave her more or less in one piece if you can, cleaning up bodies is a hassle I would rather not deal with." Tomas says shoving the girl roughly towards Loklan before leaving the rom without a backward glance._

_"__I know exactly what I want to do with you." Loklan says removing his trousers and advancing on the girl who is lying on the floor where Tomas left her. He pulls her up by her hair and throws her roughly onto the bed before climbing on top of her and pulling up her skirt. She kicks him away and scrambles into a sitting position leaning against the headboard and keeping as far away from the man as possible. "You little bitch, I paid for you and you dare to kick me.?" Loklan snarls advancing on her and punching her hard in the stomach before picking up a discarded bit of wood off the floor and hitting her in the head with it knocking her out cold._

_I can almost feel the anger and hatred boiling up in my brother beside me as we watch the horrific scene in front of us unfold. "Are we just going to sit back and allow an innocent girl to be raped?" he asks._

_"__Of course not. I was just thinking about the best course of action." I reply calmly._

_"__The best course of action is to go in there and rip that miserable bastards head off." Klaus snarls._

_"__Yes brother that much is clear. But we should also probably address the problem of her master. If this girl dies he is just going to find another and the problem will continue. So I think one of us should stay here and rescue the girl while the other tracks down this Tomas and makes him see the error in his ways." I say._

_"__I'll deal with this one in here, you go after the other one." he says._

_"__And what of the girl?" I ask._

_"__Let her go back to her family." he says._

_"__Ok. Meet you the crossroads on the east side of town in one hour." I say before running of in pursuit of Tomas. I track him by his scent to a small rundown house on the edge of town and listen carefully to ensure that no one else is in the house when I hear only one heartbeat I knock on the front door and step back waiting for him to come._

_I hear footsteps approaching and a key being turned in a lock before the door is flung open. "Yes? Can I help you?" Tomas demands._

_"__Yes I hope so, my cart has come off the road a couple of miles out of town and this is the first house I've come to. Would you possibly be able to help me get it back on the road?" I ask._

_"__Yeah ok I guess so. Just let me lock up first." he says stepping outside and locking the door behind him._

_"__Thank you your help is much appreciated" I say smiling at him. "It's not far out of town, I sent my man servant after the horse."_

_"__Do you want me light a torch so we can see better?" he asks._

_"__Oh thank you that would be great." I say forcing myself to smile at him when all I want to do is rip off his head. "Do you live alone or is there someone inside who needs to know where you're going?" I ask._

_"__I have a daughter but she's out doing her own thing tonight." he says lighting a torch from the fire and handing it to me. "Lead the way."_

_"__As I said its only about a mile out of town. The horse got spooked by some children running in the road." I say leading him away from town and a little into the forest which is dark and deserted as night starts to fall._

_"__What did you say your name was?" he asks._

_"__I didn't. Here we are." I say coming to a halt a few feet in front of him._

_"__I don't see any cart." he says looking around confusedly._

_"__Oh there is no cart." I say calmly._

_"__What? Then why did you bring me out here?" he asks._

_"__I saw you earlier today selling a girl to another man for sex." I say._

_"__Oh I see and you're one of those religious do gooder types, come to help me see the error in my ways" he says._

_"__Something like that. Only I'm not going to waste time praying for your salvation. I'm just going to kill you and be done with it." I say._

_"__Yeah ok. I'm gonna go home now. Have a nice life." he says and starts walking back to town._

_"__Where do you think you're going?" I ask appearing in front of him and blocking his way._

_"__How did you do that?" he asks a hint of fear creeping into his voice._

_"__I'm vampire." I say snarling and flashing my fangs at him. "and you are a sorry excuse for a human being who would sell his own flesh and blood to make a few extra coins."_

_"__You're crazy." he says stepping around me and continuing his walk back to town._

_"__I am not going to allow you to continue to exploit innocent young women for your own personal gain." I say appearing in front of him again, picking him up by the throat and holding him off the ground. "Tonight marks the end of your business." _

_"__Oh yeah? And just how do you propose to stop me? I have friends in this town, friends who have the power to have you executed just for laying a hand on me" he says attempting to cover his fear with threats._

_"__They can't execute me if they don't know who I am." I say._

_"__They'll know who you are, I'll tell them." he says._

_"__No you won't. In fact you won't be telling anyone anything ever again." I say snapping his neck._

_After burying the body where no one will find it I make my way to the cross roads and wait for Niklaus. Before he arrives however I am joined by our sister Rebakah._

_"__Where's Nik? I thought he was with you." she asks._

_"__He is meeting me here, he shouldn't be too far off." I say._

_"__What's he up to now?" she asks._

_"__Saving a girl from a life as a sex slave." I reply. "I went after her master, Niklaus is taking care of the buyer."_

_"__What about the girl?" she asks._

_"__She will return to her family." I say._

_"__So how long is he going to be? We have to get as far away from here as fast as we can." she says._

_"__He should be here soon." I say._

_"__I hope so, I don't want to stick around any longer than necessary." she says._

_"__Someone's coming." I say hearing footsteps approaching. _

_"__Two people by the sound of it, lets get out of sight." she says._

_"__No need." I say as Klaus comes into view accompanied by the young girl from the room. "I thought the plan was to allow her to return to her family." I say when they reach us._

_"__Her father is the one that did this to her and she has no mother or any other relatives." Klaus replies._

_"__So what are you going to do bring her with us?" I ask._

_"__That was the plan yes." he says._

_"__Ok." I say taking a few steps closer to the girl and gently laying a hand on her shoulder. She flinches away from me and moves closer to Klaus staring around wildly as if she's expecting people to appear and try to hurt her._

_"__She's still a little jumpy." he closing the distance between them and reaching out to wrap an arm around her protectively. She visibly relaxes at his touch and stops glancing around choosing to stare at the ground instead. "It's ok, you're safe now. You don't ever have to go back there." he says softly._

_I take a step back momentarily stunned by what I am seeing. Since becoming a vampire just under a century ago I have watched my brother become increasingly more ruthless and bloodthirsty to the point where I have almost found myself giving up on finding even a shred of humanity in him. But seeing him now comforting a clearly traumatized young girl my hope for his redemption is restored._

_End of flashback._

Present day New Orleans bar. Rebekah's POV.

The two of us sit in silence for a few minutes remembering that night. "Even then I could tell he had a soft spot for her." I comment quietly.

"And she seemed to almost instinctively trust him. It was months before she'd even remain in the same room with me without him there.

"Well he was the one who saved her." I say with a shrug. "Who knows, maybe if it had been you who saved her she wold have trusted you like that."

"No." he says shaking his head in disagreement "I don't think she would have. There was just something about him that made her feel safe."

"Yeah it's called love, she loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him, and she still does now after everything he's done she still loves him that is why she is his perfect match. I'm almost jealous that he has someone in his life that loves him so unconditionally." I say.

"Well he's never had before. Not even from his family, we've all plotted against him more than once over the centuries, tried to bring about his demise, and he's daggered us and stored us in coffins." he says.

"But even when he's had us daggered and stored in coffins he's always kept us with him. He's never truly given up on us, he tries to act like he doesn't care about anyone and that everyone is expendable but really he would do anything in his power to protect his family." I say.

"Yes he might be a diabolical bastard but he's a diabolical bastard that is on our side." he says.

"I'm going get us some more drinks. You got any preference on what that might be?" I ask

"Something strong, and don't bother with the mixer." Yetta says appearing suddenly and resuming her seat at the table.

"Where's Klaus?" Elijah asks.

"With his daughter, and her mother, they're lovely. How is it that he and the two of you failed to mention that while we were taking stroll down memory lane?" she asks.

"Yetta we…." I begin but she cuts me off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses any more than I want to hear his. I'm just here to say goodbye. You won't be seeing me again after tonight." she says pouring herself a martini and drinking it on one gulp before turning on her heel and leaving the bar.

**A/N: Well there it is! Part two of the double update! Hope you like it. Please leave a quick review! How is everyones Christmas? Are you all having a good day? I am aiming to have the next update up around the end of the year if not early next year. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I know I said I would update by the end of the year or early 2015 but then I decided to wait until the show came back after the holiday break! So here is Chapter Seven hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or its characters, they belong to Warner Brothers, The CW, Richelle Mead, Julie Plec and her team of amazing writers.**

Rebekahs POV.

The Mikaelson house later that night.

"What are we gonna do? She won't answer her phone. No one's seen her since she walked out of the bar but her car is still here so she must be somewhere in town." I say.

"We lied to her. The one thing she hates above all else is being lied to by those she cares about." Klaus says.

"We didn't really lie to her. We just...didn't tell her the whole truth." Elijah says.

"Which is exactly what her father did to her before the first time he used pimped her out to make himself some money." Klaus says.

"Wait what? That girl who was with you tonight…Yetta or whatever she was a prostitute?" Hayley asks.

"Yes she was. But not by choice. She was only a child when we met her 14 years old but dressed so that she looked older, her father was charging men ten silver coins an hour for the right to do with her what they wished." Elijah says. "We found out later that he first time he did it three years earlier he had told her he was taking her to see a friend of his who wanted to give her gift."

"Her dad was a dick" Hayley says.

"Yes he was." I agree.

"I should have told her about you and Hope right away instead of waiting to introduce you to her when we got home and now because of that momentary lapse in judgement I am never going to see her again." Klaus says slamming his fist down on the table and storming out of the room.

"Wow, he really cares about her doesn't he? I mean usually he couldn't care less if someone walks out of his life." Hayley says.

"Well Yetta's special." I say.

"Special how?" Hayley asks.

"She's his one true love." Elijah says.

"And now she's nowhere to be found?" Hayley asks.

"Correct." I say.

"Can't you just track her?" Hayley asks.

"No, she's learned how to stay hidden over the centuries, even from us. If she doesn't want to be found we won't be able to find her." I say.

"Not that that will stop Niklaus from trying." Elijah says.

"What'll happen if he can't find her?" Hayley asks.

"I don't know. She's always been the one person who could always pull him back even in his darkest moments. If he truly thinks that she's given up on him there is no telling what he might do. He might even switch off his humanity." I say.

"Has he ever loved anyone like that before?" Hayley asks.

"No, but he loves Marcellus like a son which makes his betrayal even more hurtful. But it also means that he will be more reluctant to kill him." he says. "Especially now that Yettas seemingly vanished into thin air."

"So does she think that Klaus and I are together or something?" Hayley asks.

"I don't know what she thinks. But it does stand to reason that she would be thinking something along those lines. We kept it from her, so she could be thinking any number of things, the most likely of those is that you and Niklaus are a couple and now have a child." Elijah says.

"Ok so we find her and tell her that's not the case and everything's fixed right?" Hayley says.

"In theory yes, but it's going to be hard to execute that plan when she wants nothing more to do with us." I say.

"Maybe I can reach out to her, tell her that Klaus and I have no romantic feelings for each other whatsoever." she says.

"You'd do that?" I ask.

"If she is the only thing keeping him from flipping the humanity switch then yes I will gladly talk to her and tell her that the Klaus and I no more than friends who got drunk and let inhibitions be damned." she says. "We didn't know that it was going to result in me getting knocked up, vampires are dead they can't have children. But Klaus is a hybrid so he fit into one of nature's loopholes and that made it possible for him to father a child."

"How are you going to find her?" I ask.

"Search the town until I find her." she says. "Do you have a photo of her I can show people to ask if they have seen her?"

"Yeah I have one, it's a couple of centuries old but she still looks more or less the same. She wears her hair a little differently now but she's still recognizable as the girl in the picture. If anyone asks just tell them we were dressed up for a vintage party." I say handing her the photo. "Try not lose the photo, it is precious to me."

"I will find her and bring the photo back undamaged." she says.

"Thank-you." I say smiling "and will you please tell us where she is when you find her?"

"Who should I call you or Klaus?" she asks.

"Either myself or Rebekah. I don't Niklaus is in a very good place right now so leaving him alone might be the best bet." Elijah says. "When Klaus is like this there is no telling what he might do or who he might do it to."

"Ok avoid Klaus till this blows over got it." she says. "So umm how long do you think it will take for this particular storm to blow over roughly?"

"Well that all depends on Henrietta and if she really does leave and never come back to us." I say. "If that happens then it may never end."

"She has that much sway over him?" she asks.

"Yetta is his best friend. She is one of the few things he cares about, he actually listens to her and takes her advice. If she were to take herself out of his life as she is seemingly preparing to do that could have detrimental effects upon him. He would lose the only person he has ever truly loved and that would not bode well for any of us." Elijah says.

"Well I'll get right on to the task of finding her." she says. "I'll call you as soon as I find her, keep your phones on you."

"Of course. Good luck finding her." I say.

"Do you have any tips on how to prevent her from ripping my head off for stealing her Klaus from her before I manage to get a world out." she says.

"Yetta won't kill you. She might be annoyed with us but she still loves Klaus and she'd never do anything to hurt him. Killing you would hurt Hope which in turn would hurt him." I say. "Yetta may be diabolical, ruthless and unpredictable like Nik but there is one thing I know beyond a shadow of doubt. She will never do anything to hurt him."

"Should I take Hope or leave her here?" she asks.

"Take her with you if you like. Yetta is no threat to her." I say.

"Alright I'll take her." she says picking up Hope, getting into her car and driving off in the direction of the main street.

Yetta's POV

"I'm just here to say goodbye. You won't be seeing me again after tonight." I say pouring myself a drink and draining it in one gulp before turning and leaving without a backward glance. I continue walking down the main street until I find what I am looking for. I enter the dark and dingy bar and take a seat on a stool at the counter waving to get the bar tenders attention. "Scotch, neat." I say when he reaches me. "Make it a double and leave the bottle."

"Drinking away your sorrows?" the bar tender asks.

"My reasons for drinking are my own and you would do well not to ask questions." I say.

"Ahh that kind of attitude can mean only one thing. Man trouble is it?" he asks.

I stand up and reach over the bar grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to look into my eyes. "If I wish to partake in meaningless small talk I will engage you in conversation. But until that time you will serve me my drinks in silence." I say releasing him and sitting back down.

"What are you?" he asks clutching his throat and breathing rapidly.

I look him in the eye before answering "I am just another tourist who wondered in here for quiet drink. I am of no more interest to you than any of tour other patrons." I say.

"Welcome to New Orleans ma'am. Enjoy your time in our wonderful city." he says before walking away to serve another customer.

"I've only ever seen a few others who's compulsion is so strong." a voice says and a girl sits beside me carrying a baby.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say.

"Don't worry Yetta your secret is safe with me." she says.

"How do you know my name?" I ask turning to really look at her for the first time, and then it dawns on me as I take in her features. "Oh right, you're the mother of Klaus's child. Your name's Hayley right?"

"Correct. This is Hope." she says.

"She's beautiful. She looks a lot like you. Except for her eyes, she has…"

"A hint of the devil in them and that's all Klaus." she says with a smile.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I ask shocked.

"That's exactly what he said." she replies.

"I don't care what Niklaus says. He lied to me. His words mean nothing to me anymore." I say coldly.

"He didn't lie. He fully intended to tell you about us, he just wanted to do it when you could meet us in person." Hayley says.

"I guess you'd know that seeing as you're his girlfriend or wife or whatever." I say.

"Klaus and I aren't a couple." she says.

"You have a child together." I say.

"Yes, but only because I was stuck inside all day with nothing but a bottle of scotch and Klaus for company. So I drank the scotch and as is usual for me when I've been drinking I make very bad decisions, one thing lead to another and I ended up in bed with Klaus. The last thing any of us expected was that it would result in a child. He's a vampire, no one thought he could father a child." she says. "But since he was born from a Werewolf bloodline, broke the curse and became the world's first hybrid he fell into one of nature's loopholes, his Werewolf half allowing him to father a child."

"So you're not in love with Nik?" I ask.

"Absolutely not. I love him as a friend and the father of my child but there have never been and never will be any romantic feelings between us." she says.

"Not your type?" I ask.

"Crazy, Original hybrid with raging daddy issues, terrible anger management and a penchant for extreme violence, no not really." she says with a chuckle.

"Yeah he can be a little intense. But he can also be really sweet when the mood takes him." I say.

"Which is what? Every three hundred years or so?" she asks.

"The amount of torture his dick father put him through it's a testament to his survivor spirit that he hasn't just flipped the humanity switch and turned into a total monster." I say.

"Yeah Elijah showed me some of what he went through. Seems like he only ever truly hated Klaus and all because his mother was unfaithful and he took it out on Klaus instead of his wife." she says.

"Mikael was an abusive controlling dick, he never liked Nik even before he found out he wasn't his son. Nik lived in constant fear for his life from day he could walk till the day he drove a white oak stake through his father's heart a year ago. Every time he found even a moments happiness he couldn't really enjoy it because in the back of his mind he knew his father was out to kill him. He's a thousand years but never once has he truly been able to live without that fear that his father would come and chase him off." I say.

"How do you know all this? He never talks about his feelings towards his father other than the occasional utterance about what monster he was but he never admits to being afraid of him." she says.

"He told me. My father may he burn in hell for eternity used to sell me to men in our village for sex. Ten silver coins and I was theirs to treat as they pleased for an hour, only rule he set out was that I be returned more or less in one piece. If I ever dared to try and refuse he'd beat me into submission and he'd encourage his clients to do the same." I say.

"What did your mother say about what he was doing to you?" she asks.

"Nothing, I never met her. She died when I was still a baby. Her sister, my aunt looked after me till her death when I was ten, and soon after that my father started selling me to make himself a little extra money." I say.

"I don't mean to sound rude but well Yetta isn't a name you come across to often, or well ever if you're me. If you don't mind me asking where does it come from?" she aks.

"My full name is Henrietta but I kinda hate it because it's the name my father picked out for me. So when Klaus he started calling me Yetta which is a shortened Old English version of Henrietta, and the name kinda stuck. So I'm Yetta." I explain.

"So it's kinda similar to how Klaus shortened his name from Niklaus because that's what his father called him?" she asks.

"Yeah we both had abominable fathers and didn't want to be stuck with the name they gave us as a constant reminder of the torment they put us through so we shortened them and only allow a select few to address us by our full names." I say.

"Yeah uhh can you not mention to Klaus that I referred to him by his full name? That' d be great." Hayley says with a grin.

"It'll be our secret little wolf." I say grinning back at her.

"Did Klaus tell you to call me that?" she asks.

"I haven't seen him since I left you two in the street this afternoon. Why does he call you that too?" I ask.

"Yes he does, and he's the only one who ever has." she says.

"Sorry does it bother you being called that?" I ask.

"No, it's just weird hearing it from someone who isn't Klaus. I'm starting to think the two of you have a lot in common though." she says.

"Yeah, we are kinda similar in some ways." I say unable to keep the smile off my face at the thought of him. "Grinning like a fool. Good move Yetta" I mutter to myself.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Nothing, just talking to myself….I do that from time to time. You'll get used to it. Just ignore me and I'll eventually shut up." I say with a chuckle.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine." she comments smiling at me.

"Yeah, me to." I say returning her smile. "You ready to head back to the compound? I'll walk with you. Safer that way, there's all manner of supernatural creatures out and about tonight." I add draining my glass, dropping some money on the counter and swiping the bottle as I stand up.

"Thanks that would be great." she says and the two of us exit the bar.

We're about half way down the street when a group of guys approach from shadows on either side of us blocking our way. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Surely it isn't Hayley Marshall and the so called miracle childe we've been hearing so much about." the biggest one who I'm assuming is the leader since he is standing slightly in front of the others.

"Oh it's her alright. I recognize her from the pictures." one of the guys on his left says before directing his gaze at Hayley. "Out for a night on the town with your girlfriend? How nice of you to bring the child to us instead of making us come and find it."

"Hand the child over and we'll let you live." a third one of them chimes in this one standing to the right of the leader who reaches a hand out towards Hope.

"Don't touch her." Hayley snarls clutching Hope closer to her.

"Come on mother wolf all you gotta do is give that little abomination you call your daughter to us and we'll do the rest. We'll even send a sympathy card her Hybrid freak of a father." the leader says reaching for Hope again.

"I will NEVER let you touch my baby." Hayley snarls slapping his hand away and taking a step back.

"Your mistake is thinking you have any choice in the matter. We were trying to be nice about it but if you don't want to cooperate we WILL take her by force and there will be nothing you can do about it. You're just one wolf with a scrawny human sidekick. You are no match for us!" he says.

"You're werewolves." Hayley says quietly.

"Two points for wolf girl. My name is Terry, and these are my packmates Riley, Barry, Harper and Fernando" the leader Terry apparently says pointing them out as he says their names.

"Well Terry, Riley, Barry, Harper and Fernando I am afraid you will be returning home tonight empty handed." I say speaking up for the first time.

"Oh yeah? And what are you a human going to do to stop five werewolves on a night with a full moon?" Fernando says.

"Try take her one more time and find out." I say smiling at them, daring them to come any closer.

"Nice try sweetheart but you don't scare me." Riley says lunging forward and taking a swing at Hayley and Hope.

"Bad idea wolf breath." I snarl moving in front of him plunging my hand into his chest, ripping his heart out and dropping it on the ground before the others can even react. "HAYLEY RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND GET HOPE TO SAFETY! I WILL DEAL WITH THIS LOT."

Hayley takes one look at the now dead Riley shoots me a smile of thanks and runs off up the road with Hope.

I watch until she is a few metres away and turn back to the four remaining wolves flashing my fangs at them.

"You're a vampire." Terry says.

"Yeah, sorry did I forget to mention that?" I say smiling at them.

"It's not going to matter. We can just hold you down till the sun comes up in a few hours and wait for you to turn into a pile of ash." Harper says.

"Oh right sorry there's something else I forgot." I say reaching into my pocket, pulling out my daylight ring and slipping it on my finger.

"Ah you're one of Marcels day walkers. Even better then, when we kill you we'll be ridding the world of another bloodsucker and sending him a message two birds with one stone." Terry says.

"Zero for two flea bag. I got this ring from my sire when I was turned nine hundred and fifty years ago give or take. Which if you know your vampire lore makes me one of the oldest vampires in the world. But enough with the history lesson. I'm in good mood tonight so I will allow the last one of you left standing to return to your inbred pack of vermin and inform them of what awaits anyone who dares to threaten the Mikaelson child." I say. "Come and get it boys."

Needing no further encouragement Harper lunges at me teeth bared in a snarl, he growls deep in his throat and his eyes flash yellow. "We'll be sure to put flowers on your grave after they bury you." he says.

"Ok, just make sure it's wolfsbane, I've always found it pretty." I say grabbing him by the head seconds before he reaches me and snapping his neck with one quick twist. "and another one bites the dust." I say dropping his lifeless body on the ground.

"You bitch he was my brother!" Barry snarls launching himself at me and snapping at my neck.

"Well then it's just fitting that you two meet your maker together then isn't it?" disposing of him the same way I did his brother. "And then there were two. Who's it gonna be boys? Alpha asshole of Fancy-pants Fernando?" I ask.

"Actually it's going to be vampire scum bitch." Terry says nodding at Fernando who runs round to come at me from behind.

"Not in this universe." I say bending down snatching up a broken branch spinning around and swinging it like a baseball bat taking his legs out from under him before plunging it into his heart like I'm staking a vampire. "And that just leaves you. Alpha asshole." I say turning to face Terry. "Go now and tell your pack what happened here tonight."

Terry looks around at his fallen pack mates and lunges at me with a ferocious growl. I grab him mid leap and bring him down towards the ground, but he somehow manages to sink his teeth into my arm causing me to momentarily loosen my grip on him allowing him to break free and run off into the night.

**A/N: Well there it is! Please take the time to leave a quick review it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! Until next time lovely readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight HAYLEYS POV

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or its characters, they belong to Warner Brothers, The CW, Richelle Mead, Julie Plec and her team of amazing writers.**

"HAYLEY RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW AND GET HOPE TO SAFETY! I WILL DEAL WITH THIS LOT." Yetta yells after dispatching Riley as if he were a weed in a garden bed.

Not needing to be told twice I turn and run as fast as I can while not jostling the sleeping Hope too much (which in reality isn't as fast as I would like) in the direction of the Mikaelson compound not daring to look back until I have put some distance between myself and the now four wolves who want to hurt my daughter. When I am satisfied that I am far enough away to be safe I chance a look back and to my surprise three more of the wolves are lying dead on the ground around Yetta. I shake my head in wonder at the vampires speed and allow a small smile to tug at my lips, the smile is short lived however as I see the final wolfs jaws clamp down on her arm as she is attempting to throw him to the ground. Making the most of her momentary lapse in concentration he scampers off into the night. Yetta recovers seconds later and plunges into the darkness after him. Having lost sight of both of them I shake myself out of my shock, turn and run home with Hope only stopping when I get to the Mikaelsons front door only to realize I've forgotten my key.

I pound on the door until it is flung open by a furious looking Rebekah who glares out into the night looking murderous until she see's that its only me. "What the hell Hayley! What are you playing at pounding on the door like that!" she demands, but then upon taking in the look on my face her expression softens and becomes concerned. "Are you ok what happened?" she asks gently leading me inside and sitting me on the couch beside I stunned Elijah.

I hold up a finger indicating I need a minute to catch my breath before answering her question, she and Elijah hover nervously around me waiting for me to speak. "Werewolves, five of them. Ambushed us. Threatened Hope. Yetta…." I trail off and take a gulp of the water Rebekah hands me.

"Ambushed by werewolves? Are you ok? Is Hope?" Elijah demands kneeling in front of me and starting to peer at me closely gently pulling Hope from my arms and handing her to Rebekah who lays her in her cradle.

"We're fine." I snap pushing Elijah's hands away. "Yetta told me to run while she fought them off."

"So then wh..."

"Four of them are dead." I say cutting him off.

"Thank god." he says letting out a breath.

"Wait…four of them are dead? Didn't you say there were five? What happened to the last one?" Rebekah asks.

"He…he bit her and they ran off into the night, I lost sight of them." I say.

Rebekah's face rapidly changes from relieved to blank as she processes my words and what they mean. "No. No you're lying, Yetta's fine." she says her eyes pleading me to take back my words.

"I'm sorry Bekah I wish I was." I say.

"No you…you saw it wrong, you were scared and you saw it wrong it was a trick of the light." she says "Yetta's fine. She's gonna walk through that door any moment and she'll be fine."

"Bekah I…"

"NO DAMN IT! SHE'S FINE!" Rebekah snarls wrenching the front door open and disappearing into the night letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Elijah I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with her." I say looking down at my feet.

"No, no you did the right thing. You had to take care of Hope. Yetta wouldn't have let you stay." he says softly sitting down on the couch beside me.

"But she got bitten! Werewolf bites are fatal to vampires. What if she dies huh? What's Klaus gonna do then? He's gone AWOL at the mere prospect of her leaving town right when she got here, what's he gonna do if she dies? Flip the humanity switch to keep from facing the pain of losing her for good?" I ask.

"Hayley you're forgetting something, Niklaus's blood cures werewolf bites, Yetta will be fine. Rebekah will find her, bring her back here, we'll find Klaus get him back here, he'll give her some blood and everything will be fine." he says.

"But we don't know where Klaus is, and when he doesn't want to be found it's impossible to find him. He might be half way across the country by now and we're none the wiser." I say. "You said it yourself, he's unpredictable when he's upset and he's upset now."

"Yes he is upset, and yes he is unpredictable when he is upset. But no matter what, if we call him and tell him someone tried to harm his daughter he will be back here like a shot. If we tell him Yetta is in trouble again he will be back here like a shot, and if we tell him that Yetta was injured by the same people who tried to hurt his daughter he will be back here at the speed of light." he says.

"Ok but if God forbid the worst does happen and Yetta dies, what are the odds that Klaus won't blame himself for her death?" I ask.

"Slim to none." Elijah admits after a pause.

"That's what I thought." I say with a sigh. "Well I guess there's only one option then isn't there? We have to find Yetta, get her back here, find Klaus get him back here and if Yetta hasn't already done so track down the wolf responsible for biting her and kill him because if he is alive and we leave him out there until Klaus finds out that one of the wolves who not only threatened his daughter but also tried to kill his best friend is still alive it is not going to end well for the wolf."

"Not that being killed by any of us or Yetta is really a great outcome for him anyway." Elijah says.

"Well no, it's not. But it's probably a darn sight better than being killed by a mightily pissed off hybrid who's just lost the only person he's ever loved." I point out.

"That's probably true." Elijah concedes.

"Probably true? Elijah I know you're the noble diplomatic one but seriously stop sitting on the fence for once." I snap.

"Sorry. You're right, being killed by an overly emotional Klaus on the night of the full moon would be about the worst possible way I could think of for one to meet their end." he says.

"How do you reckon he'd do it?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"I don't even want to think about it." Elijah says.

"Yeah, sorry me neither. So umm do you think Rebekah hates me for running off and leaving Yetta to fight the wolves on her own?" I ask finally voicing the question that has been nagging me since Rebekah stormed out.

"No." he says simply not bothering to elaborate.

"You gonna expand on that or are you adopting your brothers infuriating habit of giving incredibly vague answers?" I ask.

"No Rebekah does not hate you, she knows as well as I that once Yetta makes up her mind it's made up. She's just afraid of losing her best friend." he says.

As if on cue we hear Rebekah's voice coming from in front of the house "Little help out here please!" she calls.

"Do you think she found Yetta?" I ask.

"Get a move on would you. This is not the time for you to dilly dally get your asses out here and help me!" she hollers about a minute later.

"I think we can safely assume that the answer to your question is yes." he says.

"So we should probably get out there and see what she needs help with?" I ask.

"That would probably be the best bet yeah." he says.

"How many times do I have to ask you two to get your buts out here! Am I the only one who cares if Yetta lives or dies?" she demands. "Finally! I took you long enough to get out here! Now make yourselves useful and help me get her inside before she tries to run off again."

"Where's she trying to run off to?" Elijah asks.

"No idea. She keeps hallucinating and muttering something about 'they're coming to get me' 'don't let the take me' then she screams for Nik and tries to run away. It took all my strength to restrain her long enough to get her here." she explains keeping a firm grip on Yettas arm.

"She seems ok now." Elijah comments.

"Yeah she is for now. But it's only a matter of time before she starts hallucinating again and makes a break for it." she says.

"Ok lets get her inside where she has less chance of escaping." he says walking around behind Rebekah and taking Yettas left arm. "Hayley get the door, Rebekah and I will bring her inside."

"Where are we taking her?" I ask.

"One the guest rooms, whichever one we come to first." Rebekah says.

"NO NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!" Yetta yells yanking her arms free and shoving Elijah away with such force that he stumbles backwards struggling to stay on his feet. He recovers quickly, gets a firmer grip on her arm and manages with Rebekah's help to get Yetta over the threshold and into the guest room where she breaks away again and runs to hide in the corner.

"Yetta. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe here." Elijah says taking a tentative step towards her keeping his voice gentle.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yetta screams.

Elijah immediately backs of exchanging a concerned look with Rebekah.

"Maybe we should give her some space." I suggest uncertainly. "there's no windows in this room so she can't get outside and one of us can stand outside the door in case she tries to get out that way."

"Ok, I guess we could do that." Rebekah says looking over at her friend with a worried expression.

The three of us slowly back out of the room shutting the door behind us and slumping down on the floor outside.

"Is that normal for a werewolf bite?" I ask.

"Everyone's different, but reactions can include hallucinations, nightmares, violent outbursts, flashbacks to significant events in the past and rapid mood swings just to name a few." Rebekah says.

"How does she have before…." I trail off not wanting to finish the sentence. "How long do we have to find Klaus?" I ask instead.

"From my limited experience with wolf bites, I'd say she has anywhere from eight to 48 hours, probably closer to 48 since she's been a vampire for so long. So with any luck she'll be more resistant to the venom from the bite." Elijah says.

"Ok so how do we actually FIND Klaus?" I ask.

"Well we have three options, we can go out and physically search for him, call him on his phone and hope he picks up or we can do both." she says. "I personally think we should do both, but whatever way we decide to go one of us definitely needs to stay here to keep an eye on her."

"Two of us stay here, one to keep an eye on Yetta, the other to call Klaus and the third one of us goes and searches for him around town." Elijah suggests.

"I'll take phone duty." I say. "I don't fancy my chances of being able to handle Klaus or Yetta if they turn violent."

"That's probably a good idea." Rebekah says giving me a quick smile before turning to Elijah with a sigh "you wanna stay here and keep an eye on Yetta or go out there and search for Klaus?" she asks.

"I'll go look for Klaus, you keep an eye on Yetta. If he comes back or if you get in touch with him on the phone call me, if I find him I'll call here and bring him home as fast as I can. If we can't find him or get him on the phone…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Elijah Mikaelson. I've already lost two brothers I'm not losing my sister as well." Rebekah snaps at her brother shooting him a look so cold it almost makes me shiver.

"Sorry." he says "We'll find him Bekah, one way or another we'll find him and Henrietta will be ok."

"Yeah. I know." she says not sounding convinced. "I'm gonna go get her some blood." she adds before disappearing into the kitchen.

"We really have to find Klaus. Yetta dying is not an option. If she dies we may as well stake him and Rebekah to." Elijah says.

"Elijah!" I say shocked at his words.

"What? It's true! If she doesn't make it. Rebekah and Niklaus are not gonna take it well. She'll lose her the best friend and sister, he'll lose the only woman he's ever truly loved without ever getting the opportunity to tell her how he really felt about her." he says.

"Even so, how can you even think about killing your siblings?" I ask.

"Sorry, I guess this is effecting me more than I thought." he says.

"It's fine. Well no, it's not fine. No part of this situation is fine, but I understand where you're coming from. Go look for Klaus, try Marcels club, that little creepy vampire bar, Bourbon street, the voodoo shop. Just look everywhere hell even the bayou if you feel like it, he might have gone to see his pack for all we know." I say.

"Let me know if you get in touch with him, and tell Rebekah everything will be ok." he says.

"Yeah I will. Now go! Go find your brother." I say turning my back on him and walking into the kitchen to use the phone in there. "Hey. She'll be ok. She's a survivor like Klaus, she's not gonna go down without a fight." I say softly sitting next to Rebekah who is sitting dejectedly on a stool with a bag of blood in each hand.

"I know. I just….the prospect of losing her terrifies me." she says. "and not just because I'll miss her, but losing her I don't if Nik would be able to cope with that. I'm afraid that if he loses her he'll switch off his humanity and we'll never see him again."

"It's gonna be ok. We'll find Klaus, he'll come barrelling in here like her knight in shining armour give her some blood and we'll all live happily ever after." I say.

"Yeah, and then some day one of them will finally get up the gall to tell the other they love them, the other will reciprocate and we'll all be driven mad by their sickeningly sweet mushy lover talk. It's bad enough now and they're just friends, it's gonna be about a million times worse when they finally get together as a couple." she says.

"You and I both know you'd love nothing more than for your brother and your best friend to get together." I say.

"OK fine you got me. I think it would be beyond perfect if they got together. She's his perfect match, she's seen him at his worst and still loves him. She doesn't condemn him for what he is, or the terrible things he's done and she's not on a mission to change him. He's just naturally a better person around her, not so quick to anger, and he actually smiles not just the forced fake smile that's become his norm but a genuine real smile." she says. "He already has Hope, and she makes him a better person to. If he gets Yetta as well, I think that could possibly be the best thing that's happened to him in the last thousand years."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! As always feel free to PM me I promise I don't bite!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

**A/N: Heres the next chapter guys! Hope you like it! Please review/follow/favourite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or its characters. The all belong the CW.**

Rebekah's POV.

"Well I'm gonna take this to her, and try get her to drink some." I say. "Let me know if you manage to get a hold of Klaus."

"Will do." Hayley replies. "Good luck."

"Thanks. You too." I say. "You too. If you do manage to get him on the phone just tell him Yetta's in trouble and to get his butt home right now."

"I can't say that to him, he'd rip my head off." she says.

"No he won't. Trust me, just give it to him straight. He needs to know what's going down and he's likely to just hang up on anyone that calls him so just get right to the point before as soon as he says hello." I say.

"Ok." she says.

"Thanks Hayley, really it means a lot." I say.

"It's the least I can do, she saved Hope." she says.

"Just yell if you need anything." I say giving her one last smile before exiting the kitchen and making my way back to Yetta's room. I take a deep breath steeling myself for anything before unlocking the door and stepping inside the room.

I scan the room looking for Yetta and find her lying on the bed staring straight up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle. I slowly make my way over to the bed pulling a chair with me and sitting down near her head. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Rebekah? Where am I? How did I get here? What is this place?" she asks tearing her gaze away from the ceiling and fixing it on me.

"You're in New Orleans. This is our home." I say keeping my answers short and to the point.

"Oh….ok. Where's Klaus? Is he here?" she asks.

"He'll be here soon." I say hoping that's going to be the case. "Here have some blood, I brought your favourite, B negative."

A small smile tugs at her lips and she lets out a small chuckle "Klaus likes B negative." she comments.

"Here, it's in a bag." I say holding it out to her.

"Thanks." she replies sitting up and taking the bag from me, inserting a straw and draining it in seconds. "Mmm B negative delicious."

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I don't know. I feel kinda weird. Like there's something wrong but I can't quite figure out what it is." she says.

"You'll be ok. Just try and rest. Klaus will be here soon." I say.

She nods slowly and her eyes drift shut. "NO PLEASE NO! NOT AGAIN, I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she yells lashing out at some invisible foe. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! KLAUS! KLAUS! DON'T TLET HEM TAKE ME! DON'T….." she trails off into silence lying motionless on the bed once more.

"Is everything ok in there?" Hayley asks from the other side of the door.

"Yeah everything's fine. She was hallucinating but she's alright now." I say. "At least for the moment" I mutter to myself. "Any luck getting a hold of Klaus?"

"Not yet, but I'm not giving up. He has to pick up eventually." she says and I hear her footsteps retreat down the hall to the kitchen.

"No, no leave him alone. He's done nothing wrong, don't hurt him it's not his fault. Let him go! Please, I'm begging you don't hurt him anymore take me instead! Take me instead!" Yetta mutters her voice barely above a whisper, her breathing rapid and tears streaming down her face.

"Yetta. Yetta wake up, it's just a dream." I say in an attempt to break the hallucination but she continues to breathe rapidly and the tears flow relentlessly. The minutes tick by slowly and there is no change. "Don't give up, keep fighting! You're gonna be ok." I say not sure if she can hear me but needing to talk to her none the less.

The minutes turn into hours and we still haven't seen or heard from Klaus. Yetta's been in and out of consciousness sometimes coherent enough to chat for a few minutes before drifting back out. The hallucinations are still plaguing her but she's stopped yelling and has taken to muttering rapidly in a foreign language I can't quite place. I think it's French but it's all so garbled I can't make out any distinct words.

I zone out for a few minutes letting my mind drift to the many happy time's I've had with my best friend over the centuries, and I realize not for the first time that a lot of my happiest memories since becoming a vampire have included her. I am so focused on my memories of the past it takes my brain a few moments longer than usual to register that the ringing in my head is actually my phone. Pulling myself out of my reverie, extract the device from my pocket and hold it to my ear. "Rebekah Mikaelson" I say by way of answering still half lost in the past.

"Bekah, It's Elijah." the voice on the other end of the line says and I can hear music and the sounds of people enjoying a night out faintly in the background.

The sound of my brothers voice brings me firmly back to the present as tonight's events come flooding back. "Elijah! Did you find him? Did you find Klaus? Please tell me you found him."

"Yes Rebekah I found him but…."

I let out a huge sigh of relief at his words "Oh thank God. Wait" my brain slowly replays his words in my head "y-you said but, why is there a but? There should be no buts in this situation."

"I found him, but then I lost him again. I found him, started telling him what Hayley told us got to the bit about Yetta getting bitten and before I could say another word he'd disappeared. He was gone so quick I couldn't have followed him if I tried, I have no idea where he is. I don't know if he's headed home, gone off to find her or if he's gone to bash together some wolf skulls." he says.

"Well he's probably on his way here, tracking her by her scent or something. His werewolf side would allow him to do that. Just get yourself back here as quick as you can and if he's not here we'll cross that bridge if we come to it." I say hanging up the phone before he has a chance to protest.

"Just a little longer Yetta." I say reaching out and covering her hand with mine. "Just hold on a little longer. Klaus is on his way just keep fighting till he gets here." I lapse into silence until I hear a commotion at the front of the house, dropping Yettas hand I hurry out to investigate the source of the sound only to find myself pinned up against the wall of the house by an emotional hybrid.

"Where is she?" Klaus demands his tone making it clear he is in no mood for small talk and just wants clear concise answers.

"Guest room nearest the door on the left hand side walking in." I say struggling to get the words out due to the pressure on my throat. He nods once before releasing me and hurrying into the house without a backward glance.

"Is he here?" Elijah asks coming up behind me and making me jump.

"Yeah he just got here, he's in the house with her now." I say.

"Well that's a relief" he says. "Come on little sister lets go inside."

"That's what I was planning on doing before you got here." I say trailing him inside and pushing the door shut behind us. We silently make our way to the guest room, pausing outside and exchanging a look neither of us sure if we should enter or not. "Go in?" I ask.

"Your guess is as good as mine." he replies with a shrug.

"I'm going in." I say making up my mind and reaching for the door handle, before I can take hold of it however the door is flung open and Klaus walks out a blank look on his face.

"She's dead. I didn't get here fast enough." he says his tone flat and emotionless.

"What do you mean she's dead? Did you give her blood." Elijah asks.

"I bit my wrist, dripped some blood into a glass, poured it down her throat and nothing happened. She's gone. She's not coming back" he says in the same flat voice.

"How can you be so calm about this? Your best friend is dead! What the hell is wrong with you Klaus!" Hayley demands having arrived just in time to hear his words.

"People die Hayley, they're born they live for a time and then they die. It's the way the world works." he says brushing past us, opening he back door and disappearing into the garden.

**A/N: And there you have it! Thanks for reading lovely readers! And thanks for the reviews! They mean so much and make my day! Feel free to PM me any time i promise i won't bite!**


End file.
